villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Proxima Midnight (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Proxima Midnight is a major antagonist in the Infinity Saga of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, serving as one of the secondary antagonists of the 2018 Marvel blockbuster film Avengers: Infinity War, and as a minor antagonist in its 2019 sequel Avengers: Endgame. She is a high-ranking member of the Black Order who (alongside Ebony Maw, Corvus Glaive and Cull Obsidian) assists Thanos in his quest to collect the Infinity Stones. She was portrayed by Carrie Coon. Biography ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Proxima was first seen raiding the Asgardians' ship following the destruction of Asgard by the deceased Surtur. Along with her father and siblings, she slaughtered the Asgardians to their deaths just as Thanos fights against the raging Hulk. When the defeated Hulk is sent back to Earth by Hemidall (who ends up being killed by Thanos), Proxima helps her siblings in forcing Loki to surrender the Space Stone (the Tesseract) to Thanos. It is also revealed that Proxima was involved of her father's attack on the planet Xandar to gain possession of the Power Stone (the Orb), which he used to destroy Xandar. After Thanos kills Loki, Proxima escaped with her family as Thanos uses the Orb to destroy the Asgardians' ship, leaving a helpless Thor to drift in space. With two of the Infinity Stones in place, Thanos sends the Black Order to Earth to collect the Time Stone (the Eye of Agamotto) and the Mind Stone while he personally travels to Knowhere to collect the Reality Stone (the Aether) from the Collector and Vormir to collect the Soul Stone from the Red Skull. Assigned to collect the Mind Stone, Proxima and Glaive tracked down its location in Scotland, where they spot Vision (the current holder of the Mind Stone) and Scarlet Witch. Both Proxima and Glaive attempt to ambush the two, but the arrival of Captain America, Black Widow and Falcon forced the two to escape back into space. The Avengers then send Vision out to Wakanda, in hopes that they could use its technology to safely remove the Mind Stone and destroy it with Scarlet Witch's powers. After collecting the Aether and the Soul Stone, Thanos heads over to Titan, where he defeated several Avengers and Guardians to get the Time Stone (the Eye of Agamotto). Around the same time, he sends Proxima, Corvus and Obsidian to Wakanda, ordering them to lead a massive army of Outriders to attack the country and obtain the Mind Stone at all costs. This forces several Avengers and Wakandan warriors to fight back against the massive army. During the battle, Proxima eventually meets her end when Scarlet Witch uses her magic to blast her into the spinning blades of one of her own war machines, but not before Proxima tells her that Vision will die alone and that Scarlet Witch will suffer the same fate. The rest of Proxima's siblings and the Outriders ends up being killed as well, thanks to the arrival of a returning Thor, Rocket Racoon, and Groot with a new powerful weapon called Stormbreaker. Despite the massive losses, an arriving Thanos didn't care about Proxima's death as he managed to obtain the Mind Stone while killing Vision at the same time. Even when Thor used Stormbreaker to strike Thanos in the chest, Thanos used all of the Infinity Stones to wipe out half of the universe's populace in retaliation, taunting Thor that he should aimed for the head instead. Proxima's prediction even became true when Scarlet Witch starts to disintegrate to her death along with several Avengers and Guardians while a triumphant Thanos escapes and oversees a sunrise from another planet. ''Avengers: Endgame'' She can be seen during the final battle along with the rest of the Black Order. They began to fight until they ended up dead along with the rest of Thanos' forces after Iron Man's snap. Before being disintegrated herself alongside Corvus, Proxima can be seen in the background cradling Corvus himself, who had been wounded early on by Okoye. Gallery Proxima02.jpg Proxima Midnight MCU2.jpeg Proxima Midnight MCU.jpg Proxima.png pm.jpg proxima.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-220.jpg|Proxima holding Loki hostage as Thanos gives his speech. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-659.jpg Infinity War 180.jpg ThanosTeleportWithBO.png Proxima-Death-2018.png|Proxima being killed by Scarlet Witch during the battle of Wakanda. Proxima_Midnight_&_Corvus_Glaive's_Death.jpg|2014 Proxima and Corvus' dying before turning to dust. Trivia *Thoug not acknowledged, Michael Shaw stated that Proxima and Corvus are married. Navigation de:Proxima Midnight (Marvel Cinematic Universe) pl:Proxima Midnight (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Female Category:Marvel Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Pawns Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Sadists Category:Martial Artists Category:Extravagant Category:Oppressors Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Enforcer Category:Avengers Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Thief Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:Wrathful Category:Supremacists Category:Siblings Category:Thugs Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Slaver Category:Monsters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Fanatics Category:Monster Master Category:Neutral Evil Category:Strategic Category:Genocidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Barbarian Category:Supervillains Category:Torturer Category:Totalitarians Category:Movie Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Arrogant